One Night One Shot
by Apprentice08
Summary: It has been two years since Robin returned from the crazy jungle island with Slade, his friends have found out about their affair and turn away from him Slade offers comfort but will Robin run away or give the man one last shot to prove his love? slash


**A/N: So my current problem is I only have six stories on my fan fiction site that need finished and I am thinking of putting one or two up for grabs because I have no clue where to go with them I have hit a wall. This one shot is an idea I had in my drafting class and would very much like feedback on the dynamic relationship of Slade and Robin as a slash pair**_**. I am thinking of writing a sequel to Jungle Pleasures and this might be one of the possible chapters in the story maybe even the beginning chapter, it would take place two years after Jungle Pleasures and everything would be completely different. So for those of you who were interested in JP let me know what you think and if this would be a good idea to run with. Enjoy! **_

One-shot

Robin stood on top of Wayne Enterprises and stared out at Gotham… what would he do now? He was really all alone, even Bruce offered no comfort. What he had once considered lonely he now thought of as a simple few hours of personal time. He had never been as alone as he thought he was and he wished he had done something different so that he could have saved the friends he had had.

"Little bird… alone in the dark… can I offer some help?" Robin didn't move, though he hadn't expected the smooth dark voice to appear he was not surprised to hear it. Slade only ever came around when Robin was hurting… only this time Slade wasn't the cause.

Robin felt motion behind, he was coming close, "Don't touch me." Robin said in a low and angry voice.

"Why not? You've never complained before." The shadow hissed in annoyance.

"Things are different now." Robin said.

"Different? Nothing is different…I want you and you need me."

"I don't need anything or anyone… not anymore."

"But you do don't you… you are all alone now aren't you?" Slade asked.

Robin rested his forehead against his arm, which was balancing on his knee, "I thought I was alone… isolated because of my connection with you… but now that they are gone I know I was a fool."

"You don't need them anyway, you said so yourself, come tome. I still care about you… I will allow you to mourn the loss of their friendship and I won't punish you for missing them my most beautiful bird."

"Slade… I am sorry but I can't be with you anymore."

There was a stone cold silence, not a sound was heard, and the streets below were waiting to hear the response. It was like the world hushed itself to hear what would come next. Robin was waiting, he was tensed, and he was scared.

"What?" That one word spoke loudly, it was clipped short, almost like Slade didn't believe what he had just heard.

"I can't be with you… not after what happened to them." Robin said feeling his own heart bleed with pain.

"Don't do this Richard… let them go… come with me. I'll never make you do something you don't want to do; just be my little bird."

"You know I won't be little forever, since the island I have grown a lot… soon I will be an adult… soon you don't be able to man handle me… you won't want someone who is your equal. You've never wanted an equal."

"I know you won't be young forever, growth and adulthood are inevitable but I don't care. I will give you anything you want…I will be only yours, I will allow you to come and go as you please. If you satisfy me, listen to me and let me have you I know I can make you very happy."

"You don't love me though… you never will… you don't have the ability to love me like I want."

"That is your filthy friends talking not you… how can you listen to them when they are hypocrites. They speak of me not loving you, disserting you… and yet when they found out about us they left you… abandoned you! It is the pot calling the kettle black and you know it!

"You don't love me." Robin repeated trying to drown out Slade's logical words.

"TEACH ME! You once said to me that if I gave you the chance you could change me, you could help me… I have such a large possibility to be a good person, a good man… show me how, help me remember how to love and be selfless."

"You weren't meant to love…even when you had a family you were to selfish and you lost them. You put your own son's in danger… you got one killed."

"That was an accident! I would never have gone through with my actions had I known what the out come would have been. I did love them… I never would have… I was young and stupid and I won't hear about it anymore. Do not bring up my old life to me… I've spent ten years trying to forget what I did. Just like you've spent the past ten years trying to forget what happened to your parent and how you wished you could have saved them."

Robin had heard enough, he stood and turned, the man behind him wore his usual combat uniform, black, steal and orange. They stared at each other in silence and then Slade sighed and slowly removed his mask.

"You don't have to go home alone tonight Richard…you don't have to stay in that lonely old mansion with Bruce and his butler. But you don't have to go back to the tower either. I am not trying to keep you forever unless you want it… just come with me for tonight…. Be my companion for one more night… we can figure out the rest in the morning." Slade said.

Robin saw it then, while Slade had been talking, the sliver in his eye. In the corner where one might either aim a fist or place a kiss there was a shimmer, a small glimpse of remorse, regret, loneliness, and of concern.

Robin couldn't believe it, sometime after the island and before his team abandoned him something had changed about Slade. He was still strong, smart deadly and dangerous, but he was also kind, considerate and caring. He did not love Robin yet… but after two long years of them having their secret affair somehow, through some miracle Slade had actually begun to care for the boy.

He could feel the tension melting off Slade and Robin realized that Slade was hoping Robin would come with him because just like Robin Slade did not want to spend the night alone. Both men had been in darkness the past two years, fighting, bickering, and fucking.

But perhaps, if Robin trusted Slade this one last time… just once more… tonight… perhaps they could make love. Perhaps Robin could heal his scars, and perhaps Slade Wilson could learn to love Richard Grayson.

Slade held out his large hand and Robin looked down at it, "Please Richard… come with me tonight." Robin saw the sad look on his face, and the anguish hidden in his eye and smiled very softly, "One night Slade… one night with **one shot** to prove to me that you deserve me… if there is even a glint of hope left for you in this world I will know by tomorrow morning."

Robin walked over to the large man and took his hand; Slade smiled softly himself and replaced his mask. "Would you like to race?" He asked.

"Winner get's top?" Robin asked.

"How about loser get bottom?" Slade asked.

Robin turned to look at him in an attempt to explain that that is what he meant only to have his jaw drop when he saw Slade shoving way ahead of him.

"DAMN YOU!" He ran off after the shadow that disappeared into the dark.

**A/N: There you go! Hope you enjoyed my short little one shot! We shall see what will come of it if anything! R&R because I love your feedback! **


End file.
